


If It Feels Right

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Emma Swan, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Evil Queen | Regina Mills smut, CaptainSwanQueen, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hooked Queen, HookedSwanQueen, Multi, OT3, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Threesome - F/F/M, captain swan queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: CaptainSwanQueen: Regina Mills and Killian "Hook" Jones would do anything for Emma Swan even if that means sharing her affections with each other. That is how Emma ended up in relationships with both of them. Although Emma is happily enjoying the love of two of the people who mean the world to her, she still desires to have them both at the same time then one night, she gets her wish.-Captain Swan Queen smut set after Henry left for his adventure across the realms.





	If It Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> And I oop-
> 
> I wanted to try something different... 
> 
> This is a Captain Swan Queen/Hooked Swan Queen fic. It's heavy on the SQ because that's my main ship and it's what I know but I think I balanced it out well. This is my first time writing this sort of thing... so... 
> 
> Anywho, this is mostly smut and shouldn't be taken seriously. Emma is married in this btw. she and Regina are dating but everyone is cool with it. But yeah, so, poly/FFM/Graphic sexual content/language/dirty talk/mentions of D/s (but not really touched on)/mentions of anal play (once again not touched on).
> 
> Also, my version of Emma uses pet names. sorry *shrugs*
> 
> So... I don't own anything. Sorry for mistakes (I feel like there are a few errors in here but if I reread it one more time, my brain will explode). Enjoy :)

If It Feels Right

Well, Regina wasn't exactly expecting her evening to come to this; Sex in the back seat of Emma's beat up, old, yellow bug, but as she sat perched on Emma's lap with the blonde sheriff's hand shoved down her lace panties, she found that she couldn't really complain. Emma had three fingers deep inside her and her thumb pressed to her clit just as Regina liked it. A moan rumbled from deep within Regina's chest and her head fell back as her hips sped up, her movements coming shorter and tighter. Emma groaned and started nipping at the exposed cleavage on display over the top of Regina's skin-tight black mini dress. Emma slid her free hand into Regina's hair and the woman whimpered as Emma tugged, guiding her back to her mouth where their lips met in a hungry kiss. Emma was panting and growling in that savage way that Regina liked. She sucked Emma's tongue before pushing her tongue into the savior's mouth. Her hand came up from where it was rested on Emma's strong shoulder and cupped the woman's cheek. She then broke the kiss to look into Emma's eyes. Those green eyes stared back with so much desire burning in them and this drew another moan from her as she fluttered around Emma's skilled fingers.

"You're so close, baby," Emma whispered against her lips and that sent a delicious shiver through Regina's body. "Are you?" Her hand tightened in her hair and she tugged when Regina didn't answer. "Huh?"

Regina whimpered again. "Yes,"

"Ask me before you cum. You know the rules." Emma told her.

Regina hummed and nodded. She appreciated it when Emma took charge sometimes. It made sex a lot more enjoyable for her and she felt more comfortable when Emma called the shots. Other times she wanted to be in charge and sometimes, no one was in charge... they just fucked. Tonight, however, she needed some guidance. "Yes. I know."

"Good girl," Emma praised and gave Regina's hair another tug. Regina bit down on her lip but Emma leaned in, kissing her. Regina kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm. The fingers inside her curled and Regina gasped. "God!" She breathed out.

Emma smirked, her intense gaze stayed on her. "You gonna cum before someone sees us?"

"It was your idea to fuck me right outside my house," Regina said with a little grunt. She started rolling her hips against Emma. Those talented fingers hit that spot a few more times with perfect precision as always as Emma's thumb stroked her clit back and forth.

It was so much stimulation at once. Regina felt a wave of heat flow through her body and settle in her lower abdomen and she knew it meant that she was close. She began rocking against Emma's hand, meeting her every thrust.

"Em, I'm close. Can I?" She pleaded.

"You're lucky this is a quickie," Emma stated pointedly. "Cum for me."

That was all Regina needed to hear and then she was coming hard and fast. Her grinding became erratic and frantic before she froze altogether. A wave of her warm juices coated Emma's fingers and her walls pulsed around them before squeezing tightly one time. She let go and her head fell back with a moan of Emma's name.

Emma continued pumping until Regina rode out her orgasm. Regina was so spent she felt like she was going to collapse which she did right on top of Emma. She just laid there pressed up against Emma, her head rested on her shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel Emma's chest heaving as well and she tried to move closer to her to bask in her warmth and the scent of her for a moment.

Emma's hand that had disentangled itself from Regina's hair began rubbing Regina's back. "I love you so much," Emma whispered. Regina hummed happily.

"I love you, too. Remember, I said it first."

Emma snorted. "I only didn't say it first because I was scared it would freak you out. I couldn't bear losing you."

Regina leaned up and kissed the spot right below her jawline. "You couldn't lose me if you tried," she muttered pulling away.

Emma chuckled softly before kissing Regina's forehead. "Good. I'm serious. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I wanted to be with you for so long. This happening... it's like a dream come."

Regina's heart started pounding in her chest at Emma's words and there was a flutter in her stomach. "Although very sappy... My sentiments exactly. Tell me you love me again, Emma Swan."

Emma smirked. "I love you more than you could ever understand, baby."

"Mm..." Regina hummed as her eyes closed. "You're going to turn me on again if you keep being so sweet to me."

"How can I not be sweet to the woman I adore?" Emma breathed into her ear. "And you're already turned on again. I'm still inside you, remember?"

She extracted her fingers and slid them forward where she found Regina's clit. Regina took in a sharp breath and bit her lip. The sheriff's arm tightened around her back as she held her in place. The queen just moaned softly. Her hips began rocking against the fingers circling her clit roughly. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as Emma picked up the pace.

"Emma, oh my god." She gasped out as she felt her second orgasm of the evening approaching, once again, courtesy of Emma Swan.

The fingers worked faster over the slick flesh and Regina's eyes squeezed shut. Her breaths were coming out in soft pants between her needy whimpers. She was teetering on the edge and her pussy began throbbing against Emma's fingers.

"God, I love the way you feel when you're about to cum." Emma groaned into her ear. Regina simply whined in response. She was right there. A heat formed in her belly and she wanted to cum for Emma. As if reading her mind, Emma kissed her cheek then whispered, "Cum for me."

Regina's climax overcame her, and she was coming by Emma's hand yet again. Emma continued to circle her little bundle of nerves until Regina was twitching from the overstimulation. That was when Emma pulled her hand away and slid her fingers into her mouth.

"Mm, delicious." Emma groaned, "And here I thought nothing could top that lava cake we shared tonight at the restaurant."

Regina laughed and buried her face in the crook of Emma's neck. Emma chuckled as she rubbed her back. "I'm exhausted."

Emma laughed. "Good. Come home with me so we can cuddle. I want to hold you. We still haven't spent the night together."

Regina looked up at Emma and frowned. "You know I can't do that."

"Why not?" Emma asked confused.

"Because you don't live alone," Regina said.

Emma nodded. "He knows about us, Regina. You and I have been dating for almost five months and sleeping together for about four. My hu…." she trailed off. She knew how Regina felt about that word. Emma tried to show her that the fact that she was married to Hook did not affect the way she felt about Regina. She loved them both equally. "Hook is perfectly fine with my girlfriend. I thought you were okay with it, too?"

"I'm trying to be," Regina admitted. "I would do anything for you. That includes sharing you but... I am a bit jealous that you go home to him every night."

Emma gave her a look of understanding and concern. "Listen, you are on my mind every second of every day. When he and I are hanging out on the couch or in bed... I am always wishing you were there with us. You made this division, baby. He's open to all of this. I'm open to it. We just need you to open up, too."

"I just..." Regina sighed. "I only want you. I think..."

Emma chuckled. "You don't seem too sure."

"I'm not."

"So come home with me. I'll ask him to take the guestroom and we'll sleep in my bed. We'll do that when you stay over until you get comfortable with him being around."

"Em," Regina sighed. "I..."

"Okay, okay... shh..." Emma soothed before kissing Regina's forehead again. "Okay. Don't worry. It's okay. There's no pressure."

Regina nodded. "Thank you."

"I wish you would let me spend the night with you sometime."

Regina sighed and pulled away from Emma. Emma had a talent for ruining their sweet moments with honesty and it irritated Regina. "Zelena doesn't know about us. Besides, there's a six-year-old living in my house. How do I explain you spending the night?"

Emma shrugged. "We're in love and I wanted to hold you while you fell asleep."

"And you're with Hook. That will not sit right with her." Regina explained. She really didn't want to explain her relationship with Emma to her sister. It's not that she was embarrassed or ashamed. She loved her relationship with Emma. She was just positive that Zelena wouldn't understand. She was still very old world.

"You're ashamed," Emma concluded shaking her head. She rubbed a hand over her face. "I'm so stupid."

Regina was shocked by that. She placed a hand on Emma's arm. "You think I'm ashamed?"

"You won't even tell your sister about us," Emma grumbled. "You don't want me to tell my parents or my friends."

"Emma, Hook and I are trying to be more modern for you but relationships like ours didn't exist in the Enchanted Forest. Many people wouldn't understand." Regina explained.

"Hook gave me the idea to date you. He said that pirates had relationships like this all the time. They even married."

"I'm a queen and my sister grew up a commoner. We didn't live by the rules of a pirate. This... what we're doing is very new for me. Even I don't understand it. All I know is that I love you with everything in me." Regina sighed.

"Let's tell my parents." Emma urged her. When she received a horrified look she sighed. "Why do you care what people think?"

"I don't want to lose my sister or the friendships I've formed. With Henry being away, I've been very lonely. That house is so empty without him. If Zelena left... if I lost my sister and my niece, I don't know what I would do."

Emma looked sympathetic but her determination came back. "If she loves you, she wouldn't care who you love. No matter what, you will always have me."

Regina nodded and kissed Emma softly. Pulling away she said, "I should get inside. You should get home. It's late... unless you changed your mind about me going down on you?"

Emma grinned at her. "Sure, you can do me in your bed." When her girlfriend visibly paled, she laughed and smacked her ass, "if you want to taste me tonight, you have to come home with me or let me upstairs. I want to hold you afterward."

Regina frowned with a furrow of her dark brows. She considered this then began to panic. She shook her head and went to climb off of Emma but Emma placed a hand on her waist to hold her in place. "You sure? I'm pretty wet after fucking you."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes and the blonde woman smirked when Regina whimpered. "Emma... we can finish here."

"I said no."

Regina glared at her then. She wiggled out of her grasp. "Fine." She snapped. She climbed off of Emma's lap. She ignored the smirking blonde as she grumpily grabbed her things and mumbled about Emma being a jerk. She leaned forward and grabbed her clutch and jacket from the passenger seat then opened the car door.

"Baby, don't be like that," Emma said as her smirk turned into a grin. She couldn't help it because she thought it was cute when Regina got sassy with her. Regina looked back at her then scoffed with a roll of her lovely brown eyes. "I love you."

Regina paused momentarily but then huffed and got out of the car. She slammed the door shut and started for the gate to her house. She couldn't believe that Emma was being so unreasonable. She was utterly pissed with her. If Emma thought she was going to touch her again after this, she had another thing coming. She wasn't the only one who could deny someone out of sheer pettiness. She was so wrapped up in her frustrated thoughts that she didn't even hear Emma get out of her car. The woman clearing her throat caused her to pause at the gate.

"So no kiss goodnight?" Emma asked. Regina looked over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes at her then turned around and reached for the gate. "It's like that, huh?" She tsked. "I guess I really deserve that."

Regina looked back at Emma and oh how she wanted to wipe that smug look off her gorgeous stupid face. God, she hated that she loved this adorable idiot so much. She let the gate close then walked back to Emma, pout still on her face.

"Hi." Said the blonde sheriff. "Missed me?"

Regina shook her head and lifted her chin and Emma leaned in to accept the offered kiss. As Regina went to pull back, she hissed when her ass was slapped hard. There was no way that her neighbors didn't feel that, they certainly heard it. She glared at her girlfriend and the other woman simply grinned.

"Now, go be a good girl. I'll call or text you when I get home."

Regina nodded then obediently started heading for her house again. As soon as she slipped through the gate, she looked back to see Emma walking around to get into her car. The sheriff got in and waited. She knew what she was waiting for so she hurried up the path and up to the porch. She looked over her shoulder as she unlocked her front door. She slipped inside and shut it. She peeked through the window just in time to see the yellow bug pull off. She sighed and turned towards the stairs.

She needed a shower then sleep. Her panties were sticking to her, and it was becoming uncomfortable. She started to climb the stairs when her sister walked out of the living room dressed in a robe.

"What are you doing up?" Regina asked as she stopped on her trip upstairs. Zelena shrugged and leaned against the frame.

"You're back late."

"I... uh... was with Emma."

"Yeah," Zelena said. She narrowed her eyes at her little sister's sudden discomfort and awkwardness. She couldn't even look her in the eye. "How was girls' night?"

Regina blushed. "Fine."

Zelena raised a curious brow. "What did you two do?"

Regina bit her lip as she thought of what she and Emma had just done. She quickly shook her head. "We had dinner at Tony's. She... um... likes it there and Granny's sometimes..." She stopped when she realized that she was rambling. "We had dinner at Tony's."

"That sounds nice," Zelena said. "A bit romantic for a girls' night but what do I know? I only have you for a friend."

Regina looked startled. "I... um... I have to go get ready for bed. I have work."

"Okay." Zelena nodded. "Night. Love you."

"Love you back, night," Regina blurted before practically sprinting up the stairs which was a feat in her heels. Once reaching the top floor, she hurried to her room and shut the door behind her.

She leaned back against the door frame and sighed deeply. Why couldn't this relationship just be easier than it was? She got an incoming text. She pulled her phone out of her clutch and saw that it was a message from Emma stating that she was home safe. Regina sent back a heart then walked over to her bed. She tossed her bag and phone on the bed then headed for the shower.

* * *

After receiving the heart back from Regina, Emma sent her back a 'kissy face'. She knew that Regina was done with messaging her since she knew that she was home with Hook. That is just the way things were. Emma couldn't force her to engage with her in messaging if she didn't want to so she let her be. Emma headed upstairs and walked into her bedroom. Her husband was in bed, propped up against the headboard watching television. How 'modern world' of him. She chuckled to herself at that and it captured his attention.

"Hey, loser." She said with a smile as she entered the bedroom. He raised a brow. Something that he and Regina both did that turned her on.

"You're in a good mood." He noted with a smile. "I'm assuming your date went well."

She appreciated that Killian was so open to this. When Emma told him she was in love with Regina and she wanted to be with her, he encouraged her to make a move. From then on, he had invested in Emma's relationship with Regina. She supposed it was because he saw how happy she was now that she could be with both of them. "I love spending time with her." She groaned. "She makes me smile like an idiot."

He chuckled. "You didn't bring her back here. I stayed up in case you needed the bed."

Emma shook her head. "She wasn't into it and I didn't want to pressure her."

Hook looked concerned at the frustrated furrow in Emma's brow. "What's wrong? What's troubling her?"

"Honestly?"

He nodded.

"You."

He looked surprised by that. He remembered all the times that Regina had teased him and came onto him in the past. He genuinely thought that she found him attractive. That was a hard blow to his ego. "Did she say why?"

"You're the hubby that I live with."

"Well, she could live with you too." He pointed out. Emma looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"She could live here with us if she desired. I wouldn't mind her and I'm sure you wouldn't. She's only but so big, how much space can she take up?"

Emma laughed at his joking. "She is tiny."

Killian nodded with a chuckle. He felt that his relationship with Regina had come a long way. They finally reconciled for what he had done in the past to her. He figured that they were okay. "Cute though. Tell her she doesn't have to touch me. She can live with you. She and I could just be friends."

Emma laughed. "That's cute. She wouldn't though. She's super attached to her sister now that Henry is away. I can't compete with that."

Killian hummed and rubbed his chin. "She's in love with you, right?"

Emma shrugged. "She tells me she loves me."

He nodded. "She'll come around."

"She's uncomfortable with our arrangement as well. She's in love with me but she feels that me being with both of you would come off a bit..."

"Why does she care?" He asked. "Seriously. What did she say?"

"Her big sister."

"Zelena?" He scoffed. "Zelena is from Oz. She's far more open-minded than Regina thinks."

Emma looked hopeful. "Yeah?"

He grinned and took Emma's hand into his. "Yeah. She has nothing to worry about. And whoever has a problem will have to deal with her girlfriend's pirate partner."

"Oh, that's hot. My pirate partner protecting my girlfriend. I like it."

He laughed. "The two of you could take care of yourselves but I don't mind assisting."

Emma hummed. "Good. Oh. And Hook?"

"Yes, Swan?"

"I fucked Regina with that hand."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "You two... tonight?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah. In the bug. She won't let me into her bed and she won't come into mine so we've been finding different places to fuck."

"Have you two made love yet?"

Emma shook her head. "There's no time, really. We've had sex in her office, in her car, in my car, in the bathroom at the rabbit hole. There's no time for me to really explore her and touch her the way I want to. We always have to be really quick and quiet."

"That sounds frustrating."

Emma nodded then rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah."

Hook sighed. "You need her in a bed."

Emma nodded. "Or a couch. I'm even down for the floor."

"You need to tell her this. This is your relationship, too."

"I'll consider it," Emma muttered. She sat up then. "I'm soaked and my panties are sticking to me. Wanna help out?"

"Regina didn't return the favor?" Hook asked as he started stroking himself through his boxer briefs.

Emma snorted as she pulled her shirt up over her head. "I told her she couldn't have me unless it was in one of our beds. She got uncomfortable, so I didn't push but I told her I was not going to compromise."

"That's fair. It's your body." Hook muttered. "Also, way to be assertive."

Emma shook her head. "I have a feeling that she is going to get me for this."

"It was nice knowing you, Swan," The man said with mock sympathy.

"Oh, shut up and fuck me," Emma muttered before pouncing on him.

* * *

Emma was sitting at her desk, filling out a few forms that Regina had asked her to. Emma didn't exactly want to but in Emma's world, whatever her girl wanted, she got. That's it. She blew out a frustrated breath. Hook was out patrolling the town and her father was off so she was in the office alone and bored out of her mind. She had a few more stacks of forms to work on then she was free. With that promise, she threw herself back into work.

It was a half-hour or so when she heard something that excited her and surprised her. The click of designer heels. She waited with wide eyes and her breathing quickened. She could practically hear her heart pounding. She hadn't seen Regina in a few days. The woman had kept herself busy with work and Emma had feared that she scared her off so this was a pleasant surprise. Her breath hitched when she finally saw her girlfriend enter the office. She smiled when she saw Emma and their eyes met through the glass. Instead of entering the office through the front door, she walked around to the side door and stepped inside. Emma turned her chair toward her and took her in. That little black pencil skirt and red silk blouse with that straining button were sending Emma into a frenzy. Her eyes continued down over smooth olive legs that she just wanted wrapped around her. Those heels. Fuck. Her eyes wandered back up and her mouth felt suddenly dry.

"Hi," Regina said almost awkwardly. Emma leaned her elbow on the desk then rested her chin on her fist.

She smiled. "Hi, baby. I missed you."

Regina looked guilty then stepped further into the office. "I needed some time to myself."

Emma's smile turned into a smirk. "I thought you needed to work?"

"That too?" Regina said with a smile.

Emma chuckled. "I'm glad you came to see me."

Regina nodded. She held up her hands. There was a takeout cup in one and a paper bag in the other. Emma recognized them from Granny's. Emma couldn't believe that she didn't notice the items in her hands until now. "I bought an apology."

Emma hummed then started moving the items aside on her desk. "Babe, I'm not mad but I will not turn down food so come here."

Regina smiled brightly, and that made Emma's heart flutter as she watched her girlfriend enter the room. Regina walked up to the desk and set the items down on it. Emma took the bag and opened it to find fries and what smelled like a grilled cheese. She looked up at the woman who had perched herself on the edge of the desk. "Just when I thought I couldn't fall any deeper in love with you..." She whispered as she reached up and allowed a hand to run down Regina's back and over the curve of her ass where she squeezed, eliciting a moan from her. "You go and be even more of a perfect girlfriend. Fuck, what did I do to deserve you?"

"A perfect girlfriend wouldn't avoid you for days because she didn't understand her feelings."

Emma smacked Regina's ass causing her to jump and yelp. "So you _were_ avoiding me?"

Regina frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry."

Emma hummed. "You bought me food so you're forgiven but don't pull that shit again." She warned her. "I'll come for you, I mean it."

Regina nodded. "I'm sorry."

Emma's hand patted Regina's backside. "Stop it. Stop apologizing. Did you figure out everything?"

Regina nodded her head. "Yes."

"And what did you figure out, baby?"

"That I love you regardless of everything. That's all that should matter."

"What's everything'?" Emma had a feeling that she knew but she was hoping that she was wrong. Regina shook her head.

"Nothing." She said quietly. "Can I touch you?"

Emma watched Regina for a moment. She seemed so withdrawn. She could see that sharing her was bothering her, but she was trying because she loved her and she wanted her to be happy. "Talk to me first."

"About?"

"Are you happy with me?"

Regina looked at Emma in confusion. "Happier than I've ever been. Why do you ask?"

"Mm..." Emma hummed. "I feel like you don't like this arrangement." When the other woman looked down, she got the answer she needed. "Got it. It's okay."

"I'm trying, Emma. It's just that you go home to him." Regina told her. "I know that he's been with you longer and I don't have a right..."

"You have the right to feel whatever you need to." Emma cut her off. "I want you to feel. It helps you process. If you understand your feelings and thoughts and we put everything out there, we can work through it. I want our love to be healthy for us. I think we both deserve that. I think our son deserves that." The last part earned a look from Regina.

"You're right." Regina breathed.

"It's okay," Emma assured. "I love you and Killian equally. I live with him because we lived together before you and I got together. You know, he's okay with you living with us."

Regina looked at her. "Yeah?"

Emma nodded with a small smile. "We talked about it the other night."

"I..."

"I know, Regina," Emma said gently. "Come here." She smiled. "How would you like to touch me, honey?"

Regina said nothing but got down on her knees with an impressive amount of grace. Understanding, Emma growled when Regina immediately started on her jeans, she fumbled a bit until Emma's hands covered her hands then brought them up to her lips where she kissed her knuckles. "Relax." She whispered. "Get that blouse and bra off. You know I like you topless when you're giving me head."

"Must you be so crass?" Regina muttered as she started untucking her blouse from her skirt. She then started on the buttons.

"Which term do you prefer, Cunnilingus?" Emma laughed.

Regina made a face. "No, it sounds like a disease."

"Like coitus?"

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Stop."

Emma snorted then undid her jeans, but she kept her eyes on her girlfriend as she finished undoing the blouse. She opened it and slid it off her shoulders. She sat it on Emma's desk then worked on the bra. Emma was pulling her jeans and panties down at the same time. She stopped at her ankles and looked up to find Regina dropping her bra on the floor. Emma took in the woman before her, completely bare from the waist up.

There was just something that she loved about Regina's breasts. Perhaps it was the size and shape or maybe it was because whenever she took them into her hands they were a perfect fit. Or maybe it was the way that Regina responded when she touched them or maybe it was simply the fact that they belonged to Regina. Either way, Emma's hands were on the woman's breasts instantly and Regina arched, pushing further into Emma's strong hands. Emma, cupping the two mounds in her hands, squeezed and let her thumb stroke the nipples before she pinched them, pulling a hiss then a moan from her love. Chuckling, she pulled her hands away.

She spread her legs a bit for the woman kneeling before her. There was something to be said about having Regina, the most regal woman she knew, kneeling before her, topless and horny. It was pretty damn sexy.

"Come here," Emma told her. "Stop teasing me." She combed her fingers through Regina's silky dark hair that she was utterly obsessed with. She then brought her closer to her center that was already getting wet from their activities. "Be a good girl and give me what you offered."

Always eager to please Emma, Regina leaned in and practically buried her face between her legs. They both knew that they were pressed for time. It was the sheriff station in the middle of the day. Anyone could walk in and Hook would be back at some point but that was part of what made this so hot and exciting.

Regina started with timid flicks of her tongue against her clit which was tickling Emma the right way then she escalated to longer licks of the length of Emma's slit. Emma's hand tightened in her hair.

"Fuck, baby." She hissed. When the woman latched onto her clit and started sucking, Emma groaned deep and threw her head back. "Just like that. Good girl."

Regina kept up what she was doing. Emma moaned softly and her hand tightened in Regina's hair again and the nails of her other hand dug into the armrest of her chair. Regina's tongue slid downward where she teased Emma's entrance, Emma started panting then. No one had ever gone down on her the way that Regina does.

Emma was shaking by the time Regina returned her attention to her clit. A hand slid under Emma's shirt and nails raked across her abs. "Fuck!" Emma groaned. She felt the pressure building up in her belly and she knew that her orgasm was approaching.

Her hips began rolling upward and she kept a firm grip on Regina's hair, keeping her where she wanted her. Regina's tongue swiped across her little bundle of nerves. Emma hissed when she latched onto it and started sucking harder. It didn't take much longer to pull Emma closer to the edge. She started grinding harder against Regina's mouth, fucking her face. Regina moaned, sending a delicious vibration up into Emma.

"Fuck, babe, I'm gonna..." Emma groaned.

Regina hummed but didn't stop. She was quite persistent, staying on Emma until her orgasm slammed into her. Emma whimpered and bit down on her lip as her hips began to slow before stilling. Regina didn't stop until she was sure that Emma had finished completely. When she was sure, she pressed a kiss to Emma's clit, causing the sheriff to twitch then she pulled away.

Emma's opened her eyes finally. She was a bit dizzy from what Regina had just put her body through. She locked eyes with Regina and watched her lick her from her lips. The Sheriff then hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her a bit so their lips could meet. She could taste herself on the woman's tongue. The kiss quickly became hungry and Emma was about ready to bend Regina over her desk when she felt something. Her eyes opened and met Hook's in the doorway. He appeared frozen as if he was unsure what to do and even from where Emma was sitting, she could see the bulge forming in the crotch of his tight jeans. Regardless of how hot she found it, she knew Regina wouldn't like it.

Emma grunted then pointed at him telling him to get out.

"Sorry." The man said out loud. Emma sighed as Regina pulled away. She could kill him. "Hello, your majesty." The man greeted when the other brunette looked at him.

Regina looked at Emma. "How long has he been here?"

"I just saw him," Emma told her. She saw the extreme annoyance on her face. "Regina, don't be embarrassed okay?"

"Yeah," Hook agreed. "We both like going down on Emma. No embarrassment there."

"Only one of you is actually good at it though." Emma teased him, hoping to calm the situation but Regina looked utterly pissed. "Babe?"

Regina grabbed her shirt and held it to her chest. "I should go."

Emma reached for her hand. "You really shouldn't. You should park your ass right here on my lap and the three of us should discuss this."

Regina shook her head. "Not now."

"Then when?" Killian asked gently. Honestly, Emma appreciated how gentle and patient he's been with Regina. "When's a good time?"

"Perhaps when I'm not topless and Emma's pants aren't around her ankles."

"I have no problem having convos with my pussy out," Emma said simply.

"That's when we have some of our best discussions," Killian added. "Or when my dick is out."

"Oh, and when they're both out..." Emma made the mind-blown gesture. Regina looked between them and she could tell that they were trying to make her feel better. It was almost working since she relaxed a bit. Emma rubbed her back. "See, it's okay."

"For what it's worth, I'm okay with this." Hook explained. "I'm happy that you make Emma happy. I'm glad she has both of us to be there for her. "

Regina nodded. "Me too."

He smiled. "You're welcome in our house any time. I really hope you'd come by sometime and visit."

Regina furrowed her brow then nodded. "Okay."

His smile remained. "I'll leave you two to it."

"Thanks, Hook," Emma said. The man dipped his head and left the office.

Regina sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. "That was embarrassing."

"It really wasn't. My pirate partner who knows about you saw you eating my pussy. He won't judge you for that. He also eats me out." She started pulling her pants up. "Maybe you can give him a few pointers because you rock my socks off every time."

Regina frowned. "I..."

"Come over and have dinner with us tonight," Emma suggested. Regina shook her head.

"I'm busy tonight."

"Yeah? What are you doing? Because you and I don't have plans."

"I have paperwork."

"For?"

"Stop with the third degree."

"Stop lying and let me cook for you," Emma said. "You do so much for me. Let me return the favor."

Regina looked to be considering it. "Will Killian be there?"

Emma shrugged. "Not if you don't feel comfortable."

"He can come." Regina sighed.

Emma smiled. "Cool. That is going to make him so happy."

Regina smiled. "Good. I really do have to get back to work though. I just missed you and had to see you."

"Mm..." Emma grinned. "Then don't stay away so long next time."

Regina chuckled as she picked up her bra from the floor and slipped it on. "I won't."

"Good."

Regina put her blouse on and started fastening it. She tucked it into her skirt before looking at Emma and saying, "I love you, have a good day."

"How could I not when you blessed me like this?" Emma said with a grin.

Regina chuckled as she bent to kiss Emma. Their lips met briefly before she pulled away. "I'm leaving."

"Stay."

"I have two meetings."

Emma groaned. "I want to say fuck it and drag you to bed. Both of you."

"I have to work as well as the two of you," Regina said. "And I don't pay you two perverts to have sex on the clock."

"I mean, you could. Pay me to just sit under your desk and play under your skirt all day." Emma offered. "Actually, I'd do that for free."

Regina chuckled and reached out a hand, stroking Emma's cheek. She held her eyes. "I love you. Be safe. I'm going."

"Fine. See you tonight?" Emma asked hopefully.

Regina paused for only a moment. "Yes."

Emma grinned. "Bring an overnight bag."

Regina chuckled. "Okay. Don't make dessert. I'm bringing pie."

Emma licked her lips. "I know you are."

Regina laughed at her crudeness. "Stop. I'm leaving."

Emma groaned. "I love you so much!"

Regina paused on her trip to the door and blew Emma a kiss over her shoulder. Emma blew one back then Regina left. Emma watched her girlfriend walk into the front of the station. She waved goodbye to Hook, and the man responded with a, "See you later, love."

Emma smiled and leaned back in her chair. A few moments later, her boyfriend joined her in her office. He leaned up against the door frame. "So?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm having a great day. My girl bought lunch, gave me an awesome fucking blowjob and now she's coming over tonight."

Hook didn't even try to correct Emma on the term 'blowjob' because she would ignore him and say it again even louder. She felt that one did not need a cock to receive a blowjob, and he agreed. So instead he went for, "Yeah? The Queen is coming over?"

"Yeah, I think you telling her it's cool was what she needed."

"Would you be mad if I told you I was excited?" He asked with a playful smirk.

Emma laughed. "I would think there was something wrong with you if you weren't. She's amazing."

Killian grinned as he stepped into the office. "Want to practice? Just in case..."

Emma looked at him. Sure, she could go again. "Yeah. I don't need you coming five minutes in."

Her husband looked insulted then he laughed. "Bloody hell."

Emma chuckled as she undid her pants for the second time that afternoon. Who knew having a husband and a girlfriend meant having not only double the love and affection but also double the sex? She pulled her jeans down over her ass. She was still wet from Regina so there was no problem there. She bent forward and arched her back. She then reached between her and the desk and began rubbing her clit.

She could hear his boots as he headed over to her. "I won't lie," he said as he settled behind her, "Watching you with her did it for me."

Emma chuckled. "You have a boner?"

Killian snorted. "Yeah."

"Alright so fuck me. I don't have all day. I have to finish this paperwork and get it to Gina or she's not going to do anything tonight. She likes to punish me by denying me access to her."

Emma heard the man laugh over the sound of his zipper. "Hey, so you're dominant in both of your relationships. Perhaps bringing me and the queen in bed at the same time is a bad idea."

Emma frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We might just team up on you and change the tides."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, right, you... Mmm..." She cut herself off when she felt the head of his cock sliding through her folds. "Fuck."

"What was that?" He asked smugly.

"You two are so getting dildos in your asses tonight," she growled.

"Promise?" Killian asked before pushing into her. Emma groaned.

"Fuck." She growled. "Oh yeah, you're getting something in your ass."

* * *

Regina rang the doorbell and waited. She had a pie in one hand and an overnight bag in the other. If she so happened to sleep with Emma and Hook, this wouldn't be her first time sleeping with multiple people. She had engaged in orgies in the Enchanted Forest; One of which in the company of Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula. It was interesting and Ursula's tentacles definitely did some things to her that made her feel good at the moment but very dirty and naughty later. It wasn't a bad experience nor was the foursome they had a few years ago in her vault. This would be different though. She was in love with Emma and Emma was in love with Hook. She worried she'd get jealous at some point. No, she knew she would. This sharing thing was new for her. She had been born of royal blood and is queen. Sharing is not something she did often.

A part of her wanted to turn around and leave. She wanted nothing to happen that would ruin her relationship with Emma but she was doing this for Emma so she decided to stick around.

The front door swung open and there stood Emma with a huge adorable smile. "Hi, Gina!" She practically sang out. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Great, now that the other love of my life is here. Come here." She stepped out onto the porch. She was dressed in her signature skintight blue jeans and a white tank top. She looked good as she usually did. "It's chilly out here, come on. You'll catch a cold."

She took Regina's bag then her hand with the other. Regina allowed herself to be led into the warm house. Emma shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Babe?" Emma said gently as she set Regina's bag down. "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous," Regina admitted automatically.

"Why?" Emma asked, placing a hand on Regina's back. She started rubbing soft circles which she knew always soothed Regina. "You don't have to do anything tonight. We can all just have dinner, cuddle and watch Netflix. Then we can go to sleep. You can keep your clothes on."

"Maybe I shouldn't stay over."

Emma looked so patient and kissed Regina's cheek then whispered, "Don't make me sleep another night without you in my arms."

A small gasp came from Regina. She then looked at Emma as she pulled away. "Okay."

Emma smiled. "Great. Gimme this." She said taking the pie. "Smells delicious."

Regina chuckled. Her nervousness subsiding. "Thank you."

Emma took Regina's hand again and started walking her through the house. Regina had been to Emma and Hook's house multiple times but usually, she was accompanied by the Charmings or Henry. She was never alone with them and she felt awkward now. She was led to the dining room where Hook was setting the table. Emma patted her on the backside and whispered, "I'll take the pie to the kitchen." then was on her way. Regina watched Emma go then turned back to Hook.

Hook looked up from where he was finishing setting the table. "Hey, love, sit?" he offered.

Regina nodded. He smiled then walked around the table and pulled the chair out. Regina walked over and sat in the offered chair. He then pushed her in. "Thank you," she said softly.

The man smiled a genuinely charming smile and his dark blue eyes locked on her. "Emma and I went all out for dinner. We are so pleased to finally have you over here, all to ourselves."

"What?"

"Well, it's not every day a queen dines with a knight and a pirate."

Regina smiled. She thought that was cute. They have had plenty of family meals with their other friends and family but the three of them have never dined alone.

Emma hurried into the dining room with two bowls. She set them on the table. "Shrimp Alfredo. Be right back." She disappeared out of the room and returned with rolls and a bowl of salad. "Okay."

Regina looked at the food. Everything looked so delicious. "You made this?"

"Well, Hook helped. He cooked the shrimp." Emma answered as she took her seat at the end of the table with Regina and Hook on either side of her.

"A pirate knows something about seafood." The man said with a wink at Regina. Regina chuckled.

"We'll see. Good thing I know who to sue if I get food poisoning!"

The man's face lit up at the teasing and he chuckled. "You are going to quite enjoy it. I'll bet my ship on that."

"I believe you."

Emma smirked. She enjoyed watching her loves getting along so well. "Let's eat. I'm starving." She interrupted playfully. The brunettes looked at her and laughed. The tension and awkwardness in the air lifted. It was obvious that Regina was becoming a bit more comfortable. Emma filled Regina's glass with champagne. "The guy at the store said this pairs well with this."

Regina chuckled. "You did all this tonight?"

Emma nodded. "We wanted everything to be perfect. Don't you understand that we would do anything for you?"

"She's right." Hook agreed. "You make Emma happy and I appreciate that. I'm interested in getting closer to you. If you are, of course."

Regina looked at Emma. The blonde woman was looking at her with so much hope in her big green eyes. She looked back at the man and she smiled at him. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

Emma felt completely content as she laid back on the couch with her head rested on Hook's thigh. Regina was lying beside her, wedged between Emma's body and the back of the couch with her head on her chest. The woman's hand was up under her tank, drawing invisible circles on her stomach. Emma hissed when the woman's nails raked across her stomach. Hook looked down from the action movie he was watching. Emma had stopped watching a while ago, choosing to put all of her attention on Regina instead. Her hand grabbed the woman's ass. When she moaned, Emma chuckled. Hook turned back to the screen then.

"You're going to start something you can't finish," Emma muttered in a low growl as her hand opened and closed, massaging Regina's ass while her other hand rested on Regina's smooth cheek. She gazed into the woman's eyes and she could see how those dark eyes darkened even further from her threat.

"I always finish what I start," Regina whispered back. Emma lifted her hand and smacked the other woman's ass hard, she reveled in the loud sharp sound and the ripple she felt. The woman pressed up against her moaned again and Emma grabbed the supple flesh again.

"Good." Sliding the hand from Regina's cheek, she hooked a finger under her chin and tilted Regina's chin upward as she lifted her head from Hook's lap. She pressed her mouth to Regina's. Regina hummed into the kiss as if she had been waiting for that all night.

Emma's mouth moved against Regina's. Her hand came up and cupped the back of Regina's neck, holding her in place as she kissed her harder. The other woman's hand started moving higher underneath her shirt until those busy little fingers brushed the underside of Emma's breast eliciting a moan as the blonde woman arched against her hand. Regina's hand slipped underneath the band of the bra then and cupped Emma's breast then she squeezed.

"Fuck, baby," Emma breathed against her lips. "Fuck."

Regina chuckled and twisted her nipple gently. Emma hissed and arched against her again. Regina could feel the woman's tongue flicking at the seam of her mouth so she parted her lips, granting her entry. Emma's tongue slipped into her mouth and immediately caused havoc. The muscle flicked and coerced Regina's to come out and play. They slid against each other and Regina tilted her head to deepen the kiss even further.

Regina could feel Emma's nipple hardening as her thumb continued to brush over it, back and forth. It was fully erect in a matter of moments. Emma's eyes opened for a moment to check on Hook. He was quiet as he watched the scene unfold. He looked like he really wanted to touch Regina but he wasn't sure if his touch would be welcome.

As much as it pained her too, she broke the kiss with Regina. The brunette groaned and leaned in for more. Unable to deny Regina anything, she allowed the few more short kisses. When Regina looked into her eyes, Emma brought her hand around from her neck and cupped her cheek. She started stroking her soft skin with her thumb and after a moment she spoke, "Kiss him."

Hook looked surprised. "Um... no, you don't have to."

Regain looked up at him and suddenly her expression became unsure. "You don't want to kiss me?"

Hook's eyebrows rose, and he quickly shook his head. "No, no, no. It's not that. I just... don't want you to feel obligated to kiss me if you don't wish it."

The ball was in Regina's court. What she did in the next moment would determine how their night would go. Either way, whether they touched each other, Emma planned to sleep with both of these brunettes tonight.

Regina looked at Emma and Emma nodded, encouraging her to do whatever she pleased. The woman then looked back at Hook and sat up. The man appeared instantly excited as he watched her with eager eyes. Regina leaned closer to him and waited. Unable to wait any longer he cupped the back of Regina's head and pulled her closer, his mouth was instantly on hers. Emma sat up on her elbows as she watched them share a kiss, it was hungry and insanely hot. Basically, it showed Emma how aroused they both were. Emma reached out a hand and let it trail down Regina's front. This caused the woman to hum softly into the kiss. The hand under Emma's bra squeezed yet again and Emma could feel a slickness forming between her thighs.

Sitting up a bit, Emma pressed her lips to Regina's throat. That received another hum so Emma did it a few more times. When the pair broke the kiss, Emma moved in and pecked Regina's lips before doing the same to Hook. She let her fingers trail down Regina's side. "I'm pretty wet already." The blonde sheriff confessed. "I bet Hook has a boner."

Regina looked down. Emma had been right. He had been straining against his tight jeans. This was new to him. He had slept with multiple women at a time before during his time as a womanizer and a pirate captain but those were drunken and meaningless. He had never done it with his wife and her girlfriend. Two women that he cared for. This would be much different and in a good way. The intimacy of it was what was turning him on.

He brought his hand down, feeling a tiny bit bolder and cupped Regina's breast in his palm. He squeezed and felt while Regina made a little sound of approval.

"I think I'm wet, babe," Emma whispered into her ear. "Feel."

"This is a moment where I wish I had two hands," Hook muttered making Regina and Emma laugh.

"Your hand is exactly where I want it," Emma told him. "Exploring her."

Killian nodded. It's not like he planned to remove it. He could feel himself growing harder with every squeeze of Regina's breast. He squeezed a bit harder as he watched Regina's hand slide down from underneath Emma's shirt and slip into her jeans. The imprint of those fingers was still visible as they slid through Emma's folds. She found so much wetness there and it turned her on even more.

Emma chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Regina again. "Look what you two did to me."

Regina moaned again as her fingers started making circles on Emma's clit. Those small fingers certainly packed a punch as they skillfully stroked and rubbed Emma almost into submission. Almost. The blonde woman did throw her head back and moan loudly, however. This excited Hook, he shifted, dipping his head, and found Regina's lips again. He kissed her deeply as Emma writhed under Regina's hand.

Seeing the effect that she had on Emma and Hook was increasing her arousal. She moved Hook's hand from where it was on her breast, then slid it down her body. She surprised herself by wanting his touch but she did. Her dress had already ridden up, so she simply moved his hand into her red lace panties.

"Emma says I'm clumsy and too heavy-handed to really get you to cum this way." Hook muttered against her lips. Regina chuckled.

"Just try to be gentle, Hook. I want your fingers inside me." She whispered back.

The confession caught Emma's attention. She peeked one eye open, and she watched with her mouth hanging wide open as Hook's hand worked between Regina's thighs. "Fuck, put your fingers inside her. I want her to feel you inside her, Killian."

Killian's fingers slid through Regina's folds for a bit, checking her wetness. He felt she wasn't wet enough for two so he slowly eased one finger into her. She instantly tightened around the finger and Killian could feel how good she felt. He finally understood Emma's obsession with this woman's pussy and he was dying to know how those warm slick walls would feel wrapped around his cock.

"You feel so good." He muttered against her mouth. Regina kissed him as she started moving against the fingers inside her.

"I told you," Emma muttered. "I don't know how I lived without her all this time."

Hook hummed against Regina's mouth. He understood Emma's sentiments exactly and agreed. He started moving his finger in time with Regina's hips. He could feel her wetness increasing with each movement. He added a second finger and regretted it because the moan that came from the woman and the way she contracted around his fingers caused him to grow even harder.

He broke the kiss. "I want to fuck you. Let me fuck you." he pleaded.

"Same," Emma said sitting up. She covered Regina's hand in her pants. "Let's go to bed. I can't do what I want to you on this couch."

Killian chuckled as Regina pulled away to look at Emma. "She wants to do butt things to you." He joked.

Emma smacked Regina's ass. "I mean if she wants me to."

Regina chuckled. She knew that Emma enjoyed anal. She enjoyed giving it more than anything and Regina didn't mind taking it. "We'll see."

Killian grinned and slowly retracted his fingers from Regina's panties. When she made a sound of protest he said, "Come on and I'll give you something bigger."

Emma smirked as she stood. She offered Regina her hand who didn't hesitate to put her hand into Emma's. She was then helped up from the couch and Emma started leading her out of the room. She looked over her shoulder to catch Hook turn off the tv. She and Emma headed to the stairs and along the way, behind them Hook was turning the lights off. They ascended the stairs to the second floor and Emma led her to the Master bedroom.

Regina's heart was racing as she followed Emma inside and looked around the room.

"I made the bed super fluffy for you," Emma said with a small smile. Regina smiled at the bed covered in a white duvet and many white pillows. "What do you think?"

"It looks comfy." Regina laughed.

Emma grinned then tugged Regina into the room. Hook followed then shortly. None of them worried about the door. Emma led Regina to the bed. She sat and Regina stood in front of her. "Got a zipper?"

Regina laughed. "Yes, in the back."

Emma grinned and brought her hands up and started stroking her sides. "Hook," she called.

The man looked over at them from where he was undressing. His shirt was already over his head and his jeans were open. "Yes, Emma?"

"Get the zipper before I tear her out of this damn dress. I want it gone." Her hands squeezed Regina then. Regina gasped then fixed Emma with a glare.

"You better not tear my dress." She warned. Emma snickered as Killian came up behind Regina and undid the zipper. Once it was undone, Regina pulled it off her shoulders and let it slip to the floor. She was left in her matching lingerie set. She watched Emma take her in hungrily but it was Hook who put his hands on her. His lips trailed across her shoulder and up to her throat then ended up at the little place behind her ear. She could feel his very prominent bulge against her lower back and she started to turn and address it but Emma cut in.

"Hook, undress." She told him. He stepped away from Regina and did as he was told. Emma pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside, revealing toned, muscular, fair skin. She patted the bed beside her for Regina to sit. When she did, she addressed her again. "Scoot back."

Regina also did as she was told and scooted to the head of the bed. She undid her bra and tossed it aside before lying back on the mountain of pillows behind her. Emma undid her jeans and lifted her ass to slide them down. She kicked them off then worked on her panties and bra. Then came her socks. She then got into a kneeling position. She crawled up the bed and over Regina's body. She hovered above her for a moment before kissing her deeply.

Emma's hand found Regina's breast, palming the warm, firm yet tender flesh. Her thumb moved back and forth over the hardening nipple. She pinched, eliciting a moan from her. Pulling away from her mouth, she began kissing a short path down to Regina's chest and replaced her hand with her mouth. She sucked the erect little bud into her warm wet mouth. Regina's hand gripped the sheets, her mouth fell open and her head fell back. Emma shifted so she was lying beside her, propped up by her elbow. Her hand moved down to where it gently stroked Regina's stomach causing the woman to arch against her hand. Emma chuckled.

"You're so responsive tonight, baby. I should get you wound up like this more often." Emma's voice was a low purr almost, but her arousal was apparent with her breathlessness. When they felt the bed dip again, they looked down to find Killian kneeling at the end of the bed, completely nude. His cock was at half-mast.

"Come here, Killian," Emma said curling a finger at him. He wasted no time to come over to them. "Hi."

Killian smirked. "Hey."

He turned back to Regina and his eyes roamed over her body, hungrily. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Emma asked him.

He nodded and swallowed. He always thought Regina was beautiful. "She's breathtaking."

Regina gave him a shy smile but Emma returned to kissing her throat while her hand slid into the red lace panties Regina was still wearing. Regina bit her lip and lifted her hips to meet Emma's finger that was stroking through her folds lazily. She was so turned on that she could cum from that alone.

Killian couldn't just watch anymore. He had to touch this woman. He wanted to know how she felt, tasted. "I want to taste you. May I?"

Emma grinned then looked back at Regina. The queen in question nodded slowly as if she was unsure but curious.

The man laughed softly as he reached for the waistband of her panties. He caught the way, Regina flinched when his Hook brushed her skin. It wasn't as sharp as the woman might have thought before. He used it to assist him in getting the last piece of material separating them down her hips. Regina lifted her hips as he pulled them down. They came over her thighs and down her legs and then they were off.

Emma's hand was still working on her clit so he nudged her hand away. Emma feigned offense then laughed as moved her hand back to the woman's breast. Using the curve of his Hook, he stroked between Regina's folds. Regina moaned softly and her hips twitched, the coolness of it surprised her. He did it a few more times and when he finally pulled it away, a trail of Regina's arousal followed. This confirmed to him how wet she was.

He brought it to his mouth and licked it clean. He watched her bite her lip as he held her gaze. Smirking at her reaction, he disconnected his hook then tossed it off the bed. He then situated himself so that he was between Regina's thighs. He tried to lie down flat on his stomach but his erection made it difficult so he angled himself. Regina's arousal, as well as Emma's, hit him in that position. Their scents were both very different but equally sexy. The scents, however, caused him to harden the rest of the way. Trying his hardest to ignore the urge to stroke himself, he kissed Regina's inner thighs and nipped at the warm succulent flesh he found there.

Regina's breathing quickened when she felt Hook's facial hair tickle her skin and his soft lips pressed to her thigh. Her hips twitched under his touch.

He felt fingers in his hair and when he looked up; He found Emma looking at him. She then directed his face to Regina's pussy. He chuckled and did as he was being instructed to. Both women were done with his teasing. His eyes met Regina's. He held her lovely dark eyes as he opened his mouth and covered her entire pussy with it. The woman hissed as he closed his mouth, simulating biting into a juicy fruit. He did this a few more times, enjoy the taste of Regina on his taste buds. She was just as delicious as she smelled. Regina moaned softly and her head fell backward as she arched from the bed. He didn't exactly know what Regina liked yet so he would try a variety of things and whichever got the best reaction is what he would stick to. Right now, she was writhing the most when he flicked her clit so he stuck to that.

Emma began licking at Regina's nipple with the flat of her tongue then she sucked it into her mouth. She was quite pleased with the sounds that she was receiving from the other woman for their efforts. She kept the man in place as he worked away between Regina's thighs.

His tongue slid down and into her entrance without warning causing Regina to moan softly and her thighs clamped down on his head. He chuckled as he reached up and opened her legs. Another wave of her arousal coated his tongue then he returned to her clit and flicked it before sucking it into his mouth. Regina whimpered and her legs closed again as her hips bucked. Emma seemed to notice it that time and laughed.

"She's close." She told him. He hummed and pulled his mouth away. He didn't want her to finish before he had a chance to be inside her. Regina let out a soft sound of protest.

"Trust me." He breathed. When he received a nod, he positioned himself between her legs. He was fully hard at this point.

"That's pretty damn impressive," Emma muttered. She reached down and her hand wrapped around his cock. "Look how hard you made him without even touching him, baby," Emma whispered to Regina.

Regina looked down Hook's cock was standing at full attention, a trail of pre-cum was dripping from the tip as Emma stroked the shaft. He grunted and thrust into Emma's hand. Emma's hand moved to the tip, and she used the pre-cum as she stroked him a bit longer. More spouted from the tip. When she saw that, she gripped it and pulled him downward.

"Do you want him inside you as badly as he wants you?" She asked Regina.

The dark-haired woman sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I would very much like to be fucked tonight."

Emma smirked then turned back to the man. "You heard her," She said as she lined him up with Regina's entrance. "Fuck her for me."

He didn't have to be told twice. He leaned over and pressed his hand to the mattress beside Regina's head. He then started pushing inside her. His erection slid directly into her wetness. He groaned and shivered as he pushed all the way in to the hilt, chasing the warmth that he found inside her. It was such a snug fit and he could see Regina shifting to get comfortable. Emma started kissing the woman's throat as her hand found her little bundle of nerves where she circled but didn't touch. Regina hummed and bit her lip. When he felt her relax around him and felt that she had adjusted enough, he slid out all the way to the tip then pushed back in. He did this a few more times, chasing the initial feeling of the first penetration and oh, it felt just as good each and every time.

"She feels so good, huh?" Emma muttered softly. "Careful, she grips." She chuckled before pressing her mouth to Regina's, in a heated kiss.

He grunted in response, unable to form coherent words. He squeezed his eyes shut as he started thrusting into her. Each thrust pulling a soft gasp from the queen. This feeling was so familiar yet so new for both of them. He plunged in deeper and deeper until the bed below them started groaning. He was just trying to get better acquainted with the feel of her. Emma had been right. Regina had a grip like nothing he ever felt and it was driving him crazy. He found a rhythm that they both enjoyed. He grunted and angled himself so he could lean down and kiss her because he needed to. When Emma moved aside, he jumped in and pressed his mouth to Regina's. He parted her lips, granting her entry.

"Fuck." Emma groaned and rolled onto her back. Her fingers found their way to her aching clit. She started rubbing herself with the same hand that she had been touching Regina with-one of favorite things to do. The sight of her two loves fucking so passionately right there was turning her on too much. She felt hot and overstimulated but she wouldn't dare interrupt them. She wanted and needed them to cum together. She moaned softly as her fingers worked between her legs. She needed to relieve some of the pressure so she could focus.

Regina glanced over at Emma and moaned at the sight. "Killian, look."

He grunted and looked over. He groaned at the sight that greeted him. Emma spread wide open, stroking herself hard and fast as if she was frantically trying to cum. Regina reached over and placed a hand on Emma's thigh. The blonde woman jumped and moaned at the added stimulation. When the nails dug into her thigh she whimpered.

Not wanting her to cum just yet, Hook propped himself up on the base for his Hook and used his hand to move Emma's hand away. He started gently stroking his fingers through her folds. Just enough to give her the friction she needed but not enough to get her off. He kept in time with the rhythm he was giving Regina. As their lips met again, she contracted around him and he groaned. He was released followed by a soft flutter. Her wetness only increased.

"Fuck, the sound of her pussy is driving me crazy!" Emma cried out. "She is sopping. Fuck!"

Killian nodded in agreement. She was, and it felt amazing. When Regina fluttered around him again and gripped him firmly, he couldn't take much more. He felt his orgasm approaching. He angled himself again and Regina's eyes widened when he hit that special little point. "Fuck." She hissed. "Hook!"

He hit it again and again, harder each time. She trembled underneath him and dug her nails deeper into the flesh on his back. "Harder. Please" she pleaded.

He complied and started pounding into her, keeping the same rhythm and angle. Regina felt her orgasm building higher and higher. She started rolling her hips upward meeting his thrusts, fucking him in return. He threw his head back and moaned into the room. They rocked together for a moment like this. She could feel him pulsing inside her, triggering her own contractions. She could tell that he was ready but was holding back for her. Her hand found her clit, and she rubbed faster and faster.

That combined with the man moving inside her did the trick. Her climax approached, and she grunted. "I'm going to..."

"Go on, I'm right behind you." He whispered.

Regina let go then, an overwhelming ecstasy and heat traveled throughout her body. She arched against him, her nails digging into his flesh. She was sure she broke the skin but neither of them cared right then. Her walls clamped down on him and squeezed and that was when he too came undone. He growled as he released, pumping cum into the woman. He started thrusting again pushing his fluids deeper into her until they both rode out their orgasms. He came to a stop when Regina finally freed him.

He hovered above Regina for a moment as the woman's body twitched with aftershocks. He hated to pull out because the vibrations within her felt so good but he was too sensitive and it was bordering on painful. He gripped himself and pulled out. A trail of their combined juices followed the head and dripped on the duvet. He kissed Regina deeply then he sat up and collapsed backward onto his back. Emma laughed breathlessly.

"Damn," Emma muttered then she was on Regina again. Kissing her and teasing her very sensitive pussy. She collected the juices with her fingertips and smeared them all over the dark-haired woman's pussy. Regina hissed and flinched away from Emma and her persistent fingers. Emma chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. She then pulled away from her, leaving her to catch her breath.

Emma sat up and crawled down the bed towards the man who looked to be moments from passing out. She hovered above him. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat like the rest of them. He was breathing heavily.

She grabbed his cock firmly. It was still covered in his cum and Regina's. Emma began running a hand up and down the shaft. He hissed due to his sensitivity, but it was a pleasurable pain. He moaned softly and trusted his hips upward, fucking her hand. "Good boy." She praised when she felt him hardening again. She looked at Regina. From where she was, she could see the woman's well-fucked pussy.

"Look at what you did to her," Emma said. "Then again, look what she did to you." When the man looked over, he groaned at the sight and fell back against the bed.

"You two are going to be the end of me." He groaned out.

Emma chuckled as she licked the tip of his cock. She pulled away for a moment. "Regina, baby, come here." She said before taking the head into her mouth. She enjoyed the taste of both of her loves that she found there. Regina joined her. She was still winded. Emma looked up and smiled at her before kissing her softly. "Play with his balls for me. He loves that."

The man groaned again. "Fuck!"

Regina chuckled tiredly. "What, Captain? Can't take it?" She teased.

Killian laughed. "Well, my queen, it appears that you and our princess are trying to kill this pirate."

Emma chuckled. "He's old so I wouldn't be surprised if this did kill him."

Regina snorted before she leaned down and licked one of his balls and then sucked it into her mouth. She teased it for a bit then released it. "He certainly is, but he doesn't taste the part." She muttered before switching to his other testicle and playing with it with her tongue. Hook groaned and his eyes slammed shut.

"Good thing that mouth is good for something other than sassing us, huh?" Emma asked him. Regina pinched her arm for her teasing.

"You both have very talented mouths." He noted.

"Look how docile some good oral makes him," Emma said playfully. That made both of the brunettes laugh. "Both of you are more compliant after a good fucking. This is good news for me."

That received another set of laughs but Killian's died in his throat when Emma took him back into her mouth. She and Regina worked him over until he was standing at full attention again. She then released him with a pop.

"That's a very good boy," Emma muttered to him. She then stroked Regina's hair. "And my good girl."

Emma rewarded Regina for being such a good girl with a soft kiss then pulled away. She then got up on her knees. Regina sat back because she knew what was going to happen. Emma swung one leg over so that she was straddling Hook's hips. His cock jumped with anticipation. Emma chuckled and gripped it firmly. She then adjusted herself so that she was hovering right above it. She was so wet that a droplet of her arousal dripped onto the man's cock. It jumped again and Emma just couldn't wait any longer. She slowly began lowering herself onto it. Her wetness caused it to slip inside without much issue. The man moaned and grabbed her hip with his hand. Emma began rolling her hips, riding the phallus inside of her. She rocked her hips sharply, bring the man and herself to the brink of ecstasy. They were both groaning and whimpering in unison. She came up, almost slipping off of him all together then slammed down hard on him. He cried out then and threw his head back. He felt so good and the fact that Regina had just cum all over his cock and now he was wedged deep inside her was even more of a turn on.

She rode him hard and fast, driven by her intense desire. Tonight had been sexier than expected and her body had not been prepared for it. Her warm slick walls contracted around him and the man grunted. She felt the same. She kept up the rhythm as her mouth fell open and her head fell back. She felt a warm mouth on her nipple and fingers on the other. Emma's eyes opened, and she looked down. Regina's mouth was wrapped around her nipple sucking while her fingers pinched and pulled.

"Oh, baby," Emma breathed out. The added stimulation was bringing her closer to the edge. She tightened around Hook and squeezed him painfully but she didn't stop. She kept going. The sound of their bodies making contact, mingled with their moans filled the room. She rode him for as long as she could. He started thrusting upward to meet her every time she came down.

"Are you close?" As soon as the man asked she felt his cock twitch inside her, indicating that he was.

"Almost," she said in a soft groan. Regina's hand rubbed down Emma's stomach and across her mound until she located her clit. There, she started rubbing her, not harshly but deliberately. It was clear that Regina was trying to get her off. Killian's groan was almost pained.

Emma felt her orgasm approaching. Regina's skilled little fingers and Killian were doing wonderful things to her. She pulsed around him again and a loud moan fell from her lips as her climax overcame her. "Fuck!" She screamed, unable to hold back anymore. The pulsing she felt inside her told her that Killian had followed suit. He stiffened as he spilled into her. Emma groaned as they both came down. She pulled herself off him and laid down beside him. They just laid there side by side, breathing heaving and not saying a word. When she turned to him, they shared a kiss that was wet, sloppy and passionate. When they broke apart, Emma found Regina laid out at the head of the bed. Emma patted Killian on the chest then sat up and crawled to Regina. She laid down beside her. Regina looked over at her and they shared a tired smile.

Letting, her fingers trail down the woman's soft cheek, she looked her deep in her eyes. The beautiful warm eyes were reflecting the same love that Emma felt. That only showed her that she had done the right thing by bringing two of the best parts of her life together. She leaned in close and kissed Regina deeply. They both hummed into the kiss. They were so wrapped up in their kiss that they didn't even feel or hear Killian move to the head of the bed and settle behind Regina. Emma saw him when she pulled away from her.

"I'm really glad you came tonight, babe." Emma breathed, pulling Regina so that she was lying with her head on Emma's chest.

Regina listened to the steady rhythm of Emma's heart. It was such a comforting sound along with her steady breathing. She placed a hand on Emma's stomach, tracing her abs with the tip of her nails. She could feel the muscles flexing and contracting under her touch. She thought about what Emma said; She enjoyed herself more than she thought she would. "I'm glad I came too." She whispered.

Emma hummed and rubbed her shoulder then placed a kiss into her hair.

"I'm glad you came, too." The pirate said from behind them. They laughed then. A lightness had taken over the room. Regina snuggled closer to Emma and hummed.

Emma looked at her and smiled softly. She could feel her drifting off. She looked at the man who was watching them with affection in his eyes. She leaned over a bit and they shared a quick kiss. He then rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, holding her close then kissed her shoulder. The gesture made Emma smile even more. She combed her fingers through his hair.

They were all exhausted and spent but extremely satisfied and content. They had many things to discuss in the morning but right now, she just wanted to lie down and rest with the people she loved. She didn't know what the future held for them but she just knew that as long as she had them both, she would be okay. For the first time in her life, everything felt perfect. Her heart was no longer divided, and it finally felt whole. She just hoped that they could keep it that way.

A loud snore and Regina snickering pulled Emma out of her thoughts. She looked over to find Hook already asleep. He didn't snore again, however, which she was thankful for. "Eh, he needs the rest," Emma commented. "I'm waking you guys up in like two hours to go another round."

Regina looked up at Emma and they shared a grin. "Oh?"

"Yes, so sleep."

Regina nodded and rested her cheek against Emma's chest again. Emma squeezed her shoulder and held her close. They were quiet for a moment and Emma had sworn that Regina had drifted off so when she whispered, a soft, "I Love you." into the room, she wasn't expecting two very sleepy, 'I love you, too's' in return.

Emma simply grinned to herself and allowed herself to drift off too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
